


Jason Saw It Coming

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Damian is 16 in this, Funny, Humor, Jason saw it coming, Masturbation, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: What do you do when you hear moaning from your little brother's room?You run.





	Jason Saw It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> i...honestly don't know where this came from?  
> (i'm sorry??)

The sound of _moaning_ from Damian's room was the _last_ thing Dick expected to hear. He put his ear to the closed door, eyes wide with concern. He couldn't tell if the sounds were from pain, or from _pleasure_.

 _"F-fuck- **AH**! Oh **shit** -yes yes yes **yes** -oh fuck that feels **so** gooood~"_ A gasp. _" **Ohmygod!** Yes yes yes! Oh shit! Oh **fuck** -"_

Okay, cue Dick to _freak-the-fuck-out._

He ran back down the hallway, running into the kitchen where Jason, Stephanie and Tim were eating some of Alfred's homemade cookies. They all looked at him the second he came _running_ in.

"Um..Dick?" Tim began, setting the cookie in his hand on the counter next to him. "You okay? Where's Damian? I thought you said you were going to get him." Dick shook his head, eyes still wide with fear and panic.

"No-no Tim you don't understand!" He yelled, arms flailing around the top of his head. "I-I heard weird sounds coming from Damian's room!" 

A stunned silence. Then a exaggerated sigh.

"That's like the _seventh_ time this week." Stephanie said, rolling her eyes as she finished her last cookie, but Dick just stared at her, mouth open wide. 

"Wha-what do you mean _'that's like the **seventh** **time** this week?!'"_ He yelled, arms out wide once more. "He's done this before?!" Jason and Steph tried to hide their grins and snickers coming from their mouths.

Jason, after regaining his composure, looked back up at his older brother, clearing his throat but still smiling a bit. "You didn't know? Brat's horny 24-7. Always hard after patrol because of extra energy." Stephanie nodded, smiling a bit as well.

"Who could blame him, though? He's a teen. Teen's need to blow off some steam, and this is their way of doing that." She explained, reaching for a blue lollipop and sticking it in her mouth after taking the wrapper off.

Dick looked to Tim, who had barely said a word, and noticed that he looked a little pale. His blue eyes were as wide as Dick's and his cookie was on the ground broken into two. "So..." Tim then began, catching everyone else's attention. "...that one time when i went into his room and found that his sheets were wet....that wasn't water was it?"

After a few moments of silence, Jason and Steph burst into _laughter,_ throwing their heads back and almost hitting he cabinets behind them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Damian looked in the mirror that was on his wall in his room. He brushed his hair and made sure that his hands were clean, wanting to leave _no_ _sign_ of what he had just done. Nobody could know. _Nobody_.

He then sighed, setting his hairbrush down on the counter and walking out of his bedroom. He walked down the stairs of Wayne Manor, heading towards the kitchen as he was a bit hungry. 

Once he walked in noticed that Drake and Grayson were looking at him as if he had grown another head. Brown and Todd were both chewing on some of Pennyworth's chocolate chip cookies, and Titus was laying on the floor, half asleep. Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Is..something the matter?" Drake and Grayson instantly shook their heads, eyes still wide with fear. "Um...I-okay...well...do you need something?" Damian then asked, one hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

"No." Grayson said, shaking his head slowly. "I just have a question." Damian nodded back, brows furrowed.

"Yes?"

"How long have you been jerking off?"

Damian eyes widened as Jason and Steph began to howl with laughter once more.

 


End file.
